


Sick Days

by SkyhighProduction00



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyhighProduction00/pseuds/SkyhighProduction00
Summary: Yuma chooses to comfort a sick Kotori which leads to something... else.





	Sick Days

Sick Days

"ACHOOO!" Kotori snorted into the tissue she held in her hands as she shot back into her bed "Stupid cold" she cursed as she use her hands to scrunch the tissue with rage. Kotori brought her arm up and laid it across her forehead and growled. She closed her eyes "I don't believe I've got this cold" she screamed in a rage as she formed a fist with her hand and scrunched her bed sheets "I can't even walk" she mentally added.

She then brought her arm away from her head and placed it to her side "And Yuma hasn't even bothered to see me..." she quickly changed to a sad tone . Kotori then rolled on her bed towards her stand next to it. She stretched out her arms and grabbed a bottle from her stand, she used her index finger to slip the cap and moved it to her throat and sealed her lips around it and gulped down the water like she has never drank in her life.

Kotori looked rough as her hair wasn't put up in its bow, but was hanging down naturally, she looked extremely pale compared to her regular complexion and she had dark rings around her eyes. She was also barely able to walk or even sit up in her bed which she found embarrassing as she couldn't use the toilet without asking her mother for help to take her there. Kotori stared aimlessly at her sealing with being in boredom. "Why hasn't Yuma visited me yet?" she asked herself mentally she knew it was Saturday, so he couldn't use school as an excuse, but he could either be either Anna or Rio which if she found out was true she would kill him.

Kotori was brought out of her thought when she heard three knocks on her door. Kotori rolled her eyes "Mom?" she called out with her trying to be loud enough to be heard. The door opened with a taller woman with long green hair on the other side. She looked to Kotori with care "Kotori sweetie you have a visitor" Kotori raised an eyebrow "Who?" she asked.

Her mother smiled as she moved to the side and revealed Yuma standing behind her in his casual outfit "Hey Tori" he scanned her and noticed that she looked terrible, but still attractive. Kotori rolled her eyes "What did I tell you about calling me - tha - tha- tha - ACHOOO!" she sneezed midway through her sentence. She quickly brought up her tissue and blows her nose.

Kotori's mother smiled as she walked out and closed the door "Yuma make sure you don't catch her bug, last thing I need is your sister worrying over you too" she told him as she left them alone. Yuma nodded as he moved to her bed side. Kotori tired to sit up, but she couldn't find the strength to do so she staying lying on her bed "High Yuma" she snorted through her tissue.

Yuma smiled as he sat beside her on her bed "Hey Kotori looking good" he complimented. Kotori rolled her eyes "Shut up, I know I look awful" she replied with an annoyed tone. Yuma shook his head as he placed one of his hands onto her forehead "You have quite a high temperature you must be sick" he told her. Kotori snorted and rolled her eyes "Really Yuma? I never knew - thanks captain obvious" she remarked in her best sarcastic tone she could manage.

Yuma laughed as he brought his hand behind his head "Yeah guess so" he weakly laughed at his own stupidity. Kotori than looked to Yuma "Yuma I was wondering..." She suddenly brought her thoughts on to. Yuma looked to her and smiled "What is it Kotori?" he asked. Kotori showed a weak smiled to him "Yuma I was wondering if you could..." her thoughts were stopped when she realized that she was bursting for the toilet "NEVER MIND!" she called out in a new found desperate tone.

Yuma raised an eyebrow "What is it?" he questioned. Kotori squinted her eyes "Yuma can you help me to the bathroom please" she begged as she moved her hands to her lower regions hopping to hold it in "PLEASE!" she begged as she batted her eyes. Yuma suddenly jumped up and was about to pick her up, but Kotori interrupted "I can't hold it! What am I suppose to do?" she asked to Yuma. Yuma thought for a second before he came up with an idea that could help her "Kotori I've got an idea" he told her. Kotori looked up to him in desperation "WHAT IS IT YUMA!" she called out frantically.

Yuma looked to her "If you can't make it to the bathroom you need to go somewhere else" he added. Kotori looked in anger "YUMA I'M NOT PISSING MY BED!" she called out to him in anger. Yuma shook his head "No you're not going to pee in your bed" Kotori batted her ear to him "Than where am I?" Yuma raised his hand and pointed to his chest "Me" he replied. Kotori shook her head "You want me to pee in your mouth?" she asked in confusion. Yuma nodded "Its the best thing I can think of..." Kotori was about to object, but Yuma quickly took hold of and lifted her from her she was in his arms Yuma laid down onto her bed and positioned her above his face. Kotori growled "Yuma you're crazy you could get ill" Yuma smirked "Listen Kotori as long as you're happy I don't care" he added

Kotori looked down to Yuya as she was positioned above his face with her leg resting either side of his head "Yuma I find this really, really strange that you are asking me to do this to you, so please reconsider" she begged as she slightly moved her legs to retain her balance as she was wearing no panties, so all of her glory was in Yuma's view. Yuma rolled his eyes as he was getting tired of Kotori asking him the same question, sure he was happy that she cared for him, so much, but it did tend to becomes slightly annoying when its all the time. Still Yuma loved her with all of his heard as was tired of always being forced on by Rio as he wanted to have a say this time and thankfully his childhood friend Kotori was the most kindest and cutest girl he has ever met.

Sure Rio is really high up in the looks department with Anna too, but Rio was hot and sexy with Anna being adorable, so it was nice to just to hang out with a girl, he already knew as good as himself, someone he can trust more than his family and even the person he would give his life for most. Yuma looked up to Kotori and greeted her with his famous smirk which all the girls found adorable "Kotori, please I have been dreaming about this for too long, and to be honest you're the only girl I can trust with telling you about it" Kotori tilted her head in a confused expression. "Why do you trust me above Rio and Anna? I'm sure they would gladly do what you're asking me, heck Rio may have even thought of it herself" Kotori asked Yuma.

Yuma lost his smirk as he looked up to her "Kotori I know you will never shame me or look down on me for anything that I'll do, but Rio and Anna even though were friends compared to you I know so little about them. I want you to be the one to do this, no I'm begging you please do it...for me" Yuma showed a sign of sadness in his voice that pulled his hear strings. Kotori closed her eyes before sighing. "Fine, but I need to warn you that once I start, I won't be able to stop until its all gone" Yuma nodded and smirked "That's what I'm hopping for" he replied.

Kotori tilted her head and smiled "God I love you Yuma" she whispered as she reinforced her position above his face and smirked "Fine get ready Yuma" she warned him as her pussy was only a few centimetres above from his mouth. Yuma nodded as he opened his mouth to match the placement of Kotori's pussy. Kotori shook her head as she slightly tensed up "Here I go" she cheered as a steam of yellow liquid shot from her pussy flowed into Yuma's mouth. Yuma smirked as he raised his head to get better leverage as Kotori's piss filled his mouth faster than he thought possible.

Yuma soon noticed that Kotori wasn't holding back as her pee was gushing into his mouth full force, Yuma quickly gulped the first load down before quickly opening his mouth to take even more of her heavenly juices. Kotori closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as the warm feeling across her womanhood was so pleasurable to her, and with the fact that Yuma was actually drinking her piss made her even more pleasured. She had been drinking a ton load of water before Yuma came over today, she sure didn't think that this would be what all that water would be used for. 

Yuma soon gulped again as Kotori had filled his mouth to the top with her piss, Yuma took in the taste and treasured the taste it was salty, but also so delicious, that he just wanted more and more of it. Kotori was unleashing flows of her pee into his mouth as she had no control over it now with her really needing to pee and well Yuma did her a favour and stopped her from needing to move to the bathroom as she loved him for being so unselfish with her and so caring that he would allow her to do this to him. Kotori could never be able to go on her own in her current state that she was in.

She opened her eyes and looked down to Yuma, she blushed as she saw her hot stream of piss flowing into his mouth and smiled as he swallowed it with joy. Yuma kept his mouth open as the last drops of Kotori's juices shot into his mouth at a more slower pace. Yuma jugged down the last of her piss and smirked as he could taste the flavour of his girlfriend. Kotori gave once last moan before she tried to moved from Yuma's face "Thanks Yuma I owe you on- ACHOO!" Kotori sneezed. She stretched her arm and took hold of the box of tissues and slid out one tissue which she brought to her nose and snorted.

"Thanks Yuma" she finally managed to tell him. Yuma nodded as he looked up to greet her beautiful eyes "Don't thank me yet, we need to clean you up" Kotori was going to ask what he meant, but she eventually got the message. She looked down to Yuma "Are you sure? I don't if a cold is passed on through oral" she told him. Yuma shook his head and smirked "I don't care about that I only care about you" he responded which made Kotori blush "Thank you, Yuma"

Yuma brought his hands around her waist and forced Kotori down further onto his face. Yuma first gave a few slow teasing lick in a up and down motion to her pussy "Yuma that's *Moan* so amazing Oh go that *Moan* feels so great" Kotori moaned in pleasure as Yuma went from a up and down motion to a circling motion around her clit "OH GOD *moan* SO FUCKING GOOD!" Kotori yelled out as Yuma picked up the pace and returned to licking her clit from top to bottom.

Yuma then wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked on it which sent intense waves of pleasure to Kotori. Kotori flicked her head back as she brought both of her hands to the sides of Yuma's head "Don't *Moan* stop Yuma suck my clit like the dog you are" she sighed in pleasure as Yuma increased the suction to her clit. Kotori groaned in pleasure as she continued to enjoy Yuma's oral skills to her clit "God *Groan* so good"

Seizing the chance Yuma moved one of his hands from Kotori's waist and brought is up to her chest as he groped her left breast. Kotori eyes widened as even more pleasure swept her "Oh Yuma you're the best" she complimented as she moved one of her hands to her top and lifted it above her chest to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra "How about an all access pass?" she asked with a smirk. Yuma brought his hand and squeezed her breast which caused Kotori to moan even louder than before while still had his tongue deep up in her pussy "Yuma *Moan* I was waiting for *Moan* this for so long, but you're *Moan* making up for lost time aren't you?" she asked.

Yuma took his tongue further up into her pussy as he increased the force he has on her waist "Dam you really want to eat your way to my heart don't you?" she laughed. With a few more moments of Yuma passionately eating her out Kotori was soon at her limit "YUMA I'M CUMING, DON'T STOP NOW! DON'T STOP!" she called out as Yuma only increased his speed greater . Kotori violently shook her head back and raised her head "Oh *Moan* I love -" Kotori was cut off as her juices shot all in Yuma's mouth. Yuma smirked as he removed his tongue from her pussy and drank the juices from Kotori's pussy.

Yuma released his grip on Kotori and she went flying backwards onto her bed with her landing on her pillow. Yuma smirked as moved to her side "You ok now Kotori?" his friend smirked "Yeah, thanks Yuma if you haven't showed god knows what I would have done" Yuma looked to her "Don't worry about I'll do anything for you, no matter what, but maybe if you need to use the bathroom to do something more, I may need time to think more, but I would do it, because I love you" Kotori looked to him and smirked "I love you t- AH- ACHOO!" Kotori sneezed. Yuma smiled as he moved his hand and passed her a new piece of tissue to her "Thanks" she responded as she blew her nose.

Yuma slowly moved his hand and too hold of the bottom of her blouse and slowly lifted it up to reveal Kotori's breasts, they were not as big as Rio's or Anna's, but they were still amazing in his opinion. Her nipples were hard due to the erotic contact she had with Yuma and her own thoughts. Yuma leaned over Kotori to her breasts and placed a kiss on her left one "Yuma *Moan* you really now how to make a *moan* girl happy" she moaned in pleasure.

Yuma smirked as he began sucking on Kotori's nipple very gently, but also with enough force to send waves of pleasure to Kotori. This lasted for about five minutes until he turned his attention to her other nipple and sucked on it with force. Kotori closed her eyes and smiled "Oh Yuma that's so amazing" she complimented his skills as she brought her hand up and brought it around his head and stroked his hair "Keep going Yuma *Moan* I will make it up to you I promise" Kotori whispered as the pleasure was fulling her body.

Soon Kotori moved her hand from his head and showed a weak smirk "Yuma I want you inside me" she almost ordered. Yuma moved his mouth from her breasts and looked her in the eye "Are you sure? Are you up to it?" he asked concerned for her. Kotori smiled "Please I'm always in the mood to be fucked by you" he replied. Yuma nodded as he crawled to the end of the bed "I guess I have owed you this for a very long time, so her you go Kotori" he said as he got in position and brought his hand to his fully erect member to place it just right on her entry, when he knew it was all good he slowly thrust into Kotori's womanhood . "Yuma I can't believe that your so big!" Kotori moaned "Kotori I love how fucking tight you are it feels so good when I fuck you" Yuma said as he started thrusting in and out of Kotori's pussy at a medium pace causing her to moan and grunt from the fucking she getting.

" *Moan* Oh God! Yuma! That feels so fucking good *Moan* go faster" Kotori moaned to Yuma. Yuma smirked at her "As you wish, but don't blame me if you pass out" he said. "What do you- OH SHIT" Kotori said as she felt Yuma thrusting at a much faster pace without holding back on her even though she was ill which she loved "OH MY GOD YUMA YOU'RE SO AMAZING! FUCK SO GOOD DON'T STOP UNTIL I CUM!" Kotori screamed in pleasure with her eyes closed to enjoy the full force of her Yuma . "Shit even in this pace your still tight" Yuma said as he felt Kotori's pussy tighting around his dick almost milking him to release his seed already. The two continued to fuck like this for about five minutes until Yuma warned " Kotori I'm about to cum where do you want it?" he asked. "OH GOD! INSIDE! I'M SAFE!" she told him. When Kotori said that Yuma did a few more thrusts " Kotori I LOVE YOU GRUghhhhh!" With one last thrust he came inside of Kotori.

Yuma doped to the bed beside Kotori and smiled as Kotori turned to him and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned equally before they separated "I love you Yuma" Kotori wispered as she brought her hand to his face and stroked the side. Yuma smirked as he did the same as Kotori and stroked her face too "I love you too Kotori I lov- lov- lo- ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuma called out as he quickly turned and sneezed away from Kotori.

Kotori smiled in response "Well guess you can get colds by sex" she chuckled. Yuma laughed as he turned back to Kotori "Guess so" he said as the two teens took hold of each other to live a long night of passion and love.

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review


End file.
